1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer enclosure and an input/output (I/O) interface apparatus thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A front panel of a computer enclosure may include many I/O interfaces, such a universal serial bus (USB) interface, an earphone interface, a card reader interface, a power push button, a power indicator, a reset push button, and a reset indicator, for example.
Referring to FIG. 1, it is common for computer enclosure to placed on the floor or low shelf out of the way of the work area but near to hand. In this situation, when a user 100 operates I/O interfaces of a front panel 220 of a related-art computer enclosure 200, the user 100 needs to lean over or stoop over to operate these I/O interfaces on the front panel 220, which is very inconvenient.